The Final Dream
by ScatteredStar
Summary: Polka is the princess of Baroque. When tragedy strikes the kingdom, she is forced to flee, disguised as a peasant. Constantly being hunted by Count Waltz is one thing, but meeting a peculiar thief on the streets may change her life forever.
1. Prologue Death

Hey guys! This is my first Eternal Sonata fan fiction, so please be nice =) I'm just posting this bit to just get this started for now and see how people respond to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eternal Sonata.

-

-

-

-

-

The Final Dream

Prolouge – Death

"Father…"

He lay on the enormous bed, pale and breathing slow. Polka sat at his side. The guards had given them some time alone. Things weren't looking good. She couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. "Father….you can't leave us…"

"It …I-it is—" he coughed in mid sentence. "—it is my time."

She gave a start, her big dress ruffling. "NO!" She gripped his ice cold hand. "I can't let you die like this!!"

He was fine, or he had been fine; Perfectly healthy. And now, all of a sudden, so sick….on his deathbed. Polka could not accept it. He was still young, and she herself was only 14.

"You have your brother to look after you…"

"But I need you! Father……FATHER!!"

Eyes slowly closing, his breathing slowed. Suddenly, people rushed in. "King Chopin!" Polka was shoved away despite her tight grip on her fathers cold hand, which was growing limp.

Someone had reached for her hand and was leading her to the hallway even though she was protesting. "FATHER!! FATHER!!!!" And she was out in the hall, where Crescendo was standing against the wall. He seemed to be avoiding her face, just staring at the floor. Her eyes were blurred with tears flowing down her cheeks.

It was finally when Crescendo snapped out of this state of shock and pulled her into a hug that a guard stepped out of the room, bowing respectively but dreading to tell the news.

"The King is dead."

-

-

-

-

I hope you enjoyed and please review =) I …am sorry about the 'right off the bat' death scene of a, well let's face it, popular character. Don't get me wrong, I love Frederick :'( but it plays greatly into the story. I also could picture Polka being a sister to Crescendo, maybe it's the blonde hair. Huh. Also, I hope people don't find it too strange that I made Polka a princess.


	2. Chapter 1 Trust

Thank you to all who reviewed, I am happy you've enjoyed it so far =) and to answer one question, Yes it is a bit strange to think of Fredric as a king, but it does come into play and has major importance in the storyline…at least I hope XD I'm still working out all the pieces.

Disclaimer: If Eternal Sonata was mine, I'd be rich by now.

--

--

--

Chapter 1 – Trust

--

_Two days later_

--

The castle was silent most of the time. After they had buried King Frederic Chopin, everyone was in mourning. Crescendo had been appointed the new King soon after. Polka would hardly leave her room.

"The poor dear" one of the maids was saying to another quietly while cleaning outside of her room. "They say she was the last one to see him alive."

Polka was used to such ramblings. She was now sitting by her bedroom window, wearing a dark delicate dress, as she watched the snow fall over Baroque. Such a beautiful kingdom; one that would continue to grow without her father overseeing it. She couldn't bare to think it.

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. She muttered a response, "Come in."

It was the new King Crescendo, slowly opening the door to her room. "Are…you okay?"

"Yes…" Nodding slowly, not wanting to worry him any further. "Yes, I'm fine."

Something in his look told her that he didn't believe her, but he brushed it aside for now. "Polka….There.." he shut the door quietly. "There was something that father never had a chance to give you…"

This intrigued her at once, turning her head towards him. "What? What is it?"

"Well…" He looked uneasy and she could see that clearly.

"Crescendo…" It was then that she realized that he was clutching a piece of parchment in his hands uncomfortably. Understanding, she held out her hand. No words were exchanged, only the parchment.

Polka recognized her fathers' handwriting, and pushed back more tears to read the final letter she would ever receive from him.

_To my dear daughter, Polka,_

_I could only hope to still be alive to deliver this news myself on your 17__th__ birthday, but this was written in case I was to die unexpectantly. You do not need to worry about me or my health anymore. _

_You must read this carefully;_

_You are not safe in the Kingdom. Arrange a few guards to go with you out of Baroque and get as far away as you can immediately after reading this letter. I can only hope you found it in time. Whatever you do, stay away from Forte. Do not come back until Count Waltz is dead. _

_Polka, there are some things you do not know, but it is better that way. I love you and Crescendo very much. I trust that he will do the right thing for you._

_With my eternal love, _

_Father_

Her hands were shaking. What did he mean? She looked up to Crescendo searching his face for answers but found none. His face was as bewildered as hers was. "I found it in his office amongst his belongings, along with a letter for me. It said the same, except that I needed to stay and keep the kingdom together."

Polka continued to stare up at him in shock. Leave Baroque? And go where!? This was all too sudden for her to take in.

"What…what do you think he meant?" She could sense that Crescendo was also unsure about these letters. They trusted their father but this was too sudden. Crescendo couldn't bear to send his 14 year old sister away, even if it was with their best guards, and especially so soon after their father's death. They needed each other right now more then ever.

Another thought struck her. "Don't come back until Count Waltz is dead?"

"I, too, am wondering about that. I'm not sure what he meant either. I know Count Waltz isn't the nicest person but I don't see any real threat from him…" In fact, Count Waltz was not a threat to them. He sometimes visited and wasn't the easiest person to deal with, but he didn't show a sign of starting a war. They needed Baroque's exports, and Baroque needed Forte. There was peace at this time, not war.

Still, their fathers' writings clung to them, uneasy to shake off. "I can't stop your decision, whatever you decide."

Polka looked out of the window again, pondering. Crescendo stood uncomfortably in the room before departing, saying he had matters to attend to, not before giving her a hug.

The door closed leaving her with her bewildered thoughts and the silent snow falling outside.

--

"The king of Baroque….is dead…"

The voice was not sad. There was actually a smile on the man's lips as he stood from the throne.

"It's been a while since we visited Baroque. What appropriate timing…such a shame though, of course." The grin was only getting bigger.

"Fugue!"

A silver haired man with a monocle approached him. "Yes your masjesty?"

"Why don't we pay them a visit…?"

--

--

--

--

Dun dun DUN!! D:

Hope you enjoyed :)

PS. Next chapters will be longer, I swear!


	3. Chapter 2 Attack

Many apologies for the wait, homework is killing me lately.

Disclaimer: No….I just don't own it.

**WickedSong** ** – **thank you =) that is very encouraging to hear

**theSunlitEarth**** – **yeeah I'm trying to fix the short chapter disease. And thanks for the pointers.

**Sayuru**** – **thank you very much n__n and yes, I'm also surprised that's there's not many Polka/Allegretto stories on here. Strange o__O

--

--

--

--

Chapter 2 – Attack

Polka had a hard time sleeping that night, those words on the parchment etched into her mind. 'What does he mean? What does it all mean!?' She clutched the letter that was underneath her pillow, refusing to let it go. She wished that her father would spring back from the dead and explain everything. To make it all go away.

She wasn't sleeping anyway, so her feet found the floor as she left her bed and went to the window. The snow made it chilly, but it didn't matter to her.

Staring out of the window, she gazed at the kingdom below. To leave this place…she couldn't imagine. She had lived here her whole life; she couldn't bear to leave the people of Baroque now, in their time of need.

As Polka lingered on this thought, the door behind her suddenly opened. It was a maid, whispering in a hasty voice, "Polka! Come, quickly!!"

"What—" She didn't have time. She was lucky to still be grasping her father's letter in her hands as the maid grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out of the room. "Quickly, you must hide!!"

"Wait!" Polka managed to whisper out as she was running down the hallway. "Please, what's going on—" BOOM!!

It nearly knocked her off of her feet, but the maid kept her up, shoving her into another room. They could hear what sounded like rubble being knocked over. Walls cracking. The moan of the castle. What was happening?

She couldn't take it in as the maid was shoving something into her hands. Polka soon realized it was clothes…

BANG!!

It made her jump, and she then looked to the maid for guidance. "Please, what is happening!?"

The maid was running around the room busily, looking like she was stuffing a bag full of supplies, including more clothes. "Please, quickly! Change into that!"

Although Polka was confused, she wasted no time in changing as quickly as she could. While doing so, the maid was busy messing with her hair, though she didn't get to see what the maid was doing, or any time to survey her new wardrobe before she heard a very familiar yell outside of the door.

"Brother!!" But the maid caught her before she could open the door.

"Quickly, in here!!" She had pushed open a passageway behind a wall, shoving her inside. "Follow it! There are others waiting for you. Princess…." She had paused, as if not knowing what to say. "….Good luck." And polka was surrounded by the dim darkness as the door closed. She heard a commotion right outside as soon as the door closed. A roar…

Was that a dragon?

She could barely make out the disgruntled shouts of what sounded like men. The only thing she could make out clearly was the ghastly scream that followed shortly after.

"Princess!!" It was a whisper, but it caught her attention. "Here!! Follow the light!"

Polka turned to see a small light at the end of the tunnel and took no chances in staying where she was. Praying that the secret passageway wouldn't open behind her, she quickly ran towards the light, emerging into another room with people she knew very well.

Claves put the lamp down, extinguishing it, as another man spoke up. "We'll need to travel in complete darkness." As he was talking, he picked up an enormous sword, getting ready to go. Along with the other two, Falsetto was peering out of a window to see what was outside. The coast looked clear.

Polka's head was swimming with questions. How had they known so soon!? Before she could ask any questions, they were heading out of the door into the darkness, surrounding her protectively. Jazz was silent as Claves quietly explained what was happening. "Forte has invaded. We needed to get you out before it was too late."

Suddenly, a fear crept over Polka's mind. "What of Crescendo!?"

"He's okay, he's fighting. We need to get you as far away from here as possible."

"But, why!?"

Falsetto suddenly stopped, which caused all of them to halt. "We can't afford any attention to us; we'll wait for the monster to move away." Polka looked on and saw a monster in front of them. It was unaware and moving away. Polka looked back upon her kingdom and couldn't believe how far they were away from Baroque already.

Claves spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, the people are well; we got them out in time. We would've taken the portal as well but it was already being surrounded. The secret passage was the only safe way out. The people of Baroque should be in Agogo forest by now, which is where we're headed for the time being."

Falsetto suddenly spoke up again. "It's clear, let's go."

--

It hurt Polka more then she ever knew to leave her kingdom behind. She prayed that her brother would be alright as she traveled with the trio of specialized guards.

It had been some time since departing, all the while dodging monsters and avoiding any light sources. "Quickly Princess, we're almost there…"

Falsetto must have meant Agogo forest. Polka had heard of it but never actually been there. Though she was curious to see it, this was horrible timing.

After more walking, Polka realized the growing amount of trees surrounding them. They knew they were close. "This way!" As they quickened their pace, they heard something else that made Jazz stop the group.

Footsteps, nearby…

Jazz then whispered. "Hurry, we're close."

Not long after they started walking again, the footsteps drew closer. Jazz instinctively raised his weapon, as well as the other two, who readied themselves to fight.

Time ticked by slowly, but nothing emerged from the trees. Instead, it was something from behind that made them all turn at once, and made Polka gasp.

A light...a softly glowing ball of light. But it was coming closer, and the closer it came the brighter it glowed.

Falsetto breathed, "An agogo?"

Could it be true? Surely not; Agogos' do not glow! But before anything else—

"I see you…"

A smooth voice had hissed out on the other side of them causing all four to jump and turn towards—

'_no…' _

Out of the shadows, a dark figure approached slowly. Everyone readied their weapons, but the figure stopped midway, only to take a deep, mocking bow. "….Majesty…" It seemed there was poison in his words.

Jazz made no hesitation, "Run!"

Several things were happening at once; Polka felt her arms being pulled back, forcing her to turn and run while she heard the clash of metal which were clear evidence of a fight.

Falsetto and Claves were at her side, and she heard Falsetto mutter under her breath as she ran, "How did Fugue find us!?" but was suddenly cut short when they heard more commotion not far from them.

She spoke again in a whisper, "Damnit, they're everywhere!"

Polka felt a knot in her stomach as the dread sank in; they were surrounded, but no one had spotted them…yet. Again, Claves seized her arm and whispered, "This way!" and didn't hesitate to tug Polka with her.

As the three of them ran through the trees under the cover of darkness, they heard yells of what they feared were the same soldiers that had attacked the Baroque castle. Polka's mind reeled, 'How had they tracked us down so fast!?' According to the three guards who were escorting her, no one else besides them knew where they were heading. Except for—then another dreadful thought crossed her mind, _'what happened to Crescendo!?'_

"FOUND THEM!"

Someone very close had yelled which startled them, causing Polka's heart to stop. She whirled around to see Falsetto running away from them, yelling back, "Keep Going!"

Claves didn't hesitate on those instructions and continued to pull Polka as fast as she could with her. Polka managed a glimpse back at Falsetto, who was engaging in battle. She saw the unmistakable powerful attack of ice springing from the ground sending the soldiers flying. Wishing for the others safety, Polka realized there was only one guard left now.

They continued to run but somehow, didn't seem to be making any progress. All of the trees looked the same. Everything was becoming a blur for Polka, who realized that she hadn't slept at all that night and now it was starting to catch up with her. The sound of the thundering boots drew nearer as their pace began to slow, but Claves did the best she could to pull them forward at a steady pace. But after what seemed like an eternity, the enemy was too close.

"Polka, you have to listen to me." Claves didn't stop, but spoke low to her as she ran. "Whatever you do, do not stop running. Don't stop!"

She…she couldn't believe it. Polka's eyes fluttered in confusion. Claves was leaving her too?

"Please, you have to listen to me. You MUSTN'T STOP. I will hold them off."

She couldn't really be doing this.

But it was so abrupt Polka was left with no choice. Claves shoved her forward in front of her. "Run! I promise, we will find you! Get as far away from here as you can!"

Polka, confused, took a slight moment to look back at her uncertainly, only causing Claves to say, "Go!" a little louder this time.

With tears in her eyes, Polka had no choice then to obey. She stumbled into a run into the thicket of trees, dodging everything in her path for the quickest route.

Claves watched her go, slowly turning towards her approaching opponents, running forward to slash at anything who dared to come near her or to dare pass that territory to go after the princess.

Polka continued her tired run through the forest, not knowing where she was going. Everything was blurring again, from tears this time. They were all gone, fighting to keep her safe and she could do nothing to help but run away.

_Oh father…_

_What's going on?_

--

--

--

--

Uh-oh…

Hope you enjoyed 3


	4. Chapter 3 Found

Long wait I know, but I've been terribly busy and still am. Hopefully I edited this enough but it's to a point where I don't care anymore, so! On with it!

theSunlitEarth – gah, honest mistakes really. I'll try not to let it happen again.

Iris the Goddess of Rainbows – Hm, I actually wasn't sure how to write Serenade into this story, but now I might find a way =) glad you're liking it.

WickedSong – hehe I'm glad you liked my inclusion of characters. Thank you so much =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Eternal Sonata.

-

-

-

Chapter 3 – Found

-

A bird's chirping made her eyes flutter open. There was sunlight now, but thankfully the shade of the tree protected her from it.

Moaning, Polka pushed herself up and away from the tree she was leaning against as her tangled, dirty hair clung to the bark. Surveying the area around her, she tried to remember how she had gotten here…then it all flooded back.

Claves had left her to fight, to protect her, as well as Jazz and Falsetto. She had kept running until she could move no more. The voices were drowned out and distant. Not having the slightest idea where she was, she then found herself leaning against a tree and sinking to the ground, her eyes couldn't bear to stay open anymore…

'I must have passed out.'

Looking around, she made the conclusion that it was early morning. Various bugs and birds were chirping away, making Polka hug herself. 'Where am I?' She could see nothing but trees all around her. After taking a step with her noticeably sore and painful legs, she looked down and finally realized what she was wearing; a simple pink dress, no more then what a normal town folk would wear, although now it was dirty from the night's travels. Instinctively, she turned her attention to her hair which she distinctively remembered that the maid had tended to it before she fled. It was braided into very long pigtails now, well, half braided; that was all the maid had time to do. The rest just hung down and curled at the bottom. Feeling on top of her head, she also realized she was wearing a hat of some kind, but then realized it was a bandanna.

Her father wasn't joking; she was really disguised well. Polka wasn't used to wearing something so simple such as this.

"Father…" She frantically searched her dress, panicking until she found what she was looking for, the letter. It was still there, and so she kept it tucked away in her dress and hidden from view; the letter was the last thing she wanted to lose.

She thought of the three guards, Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves. They—no. They had to be alive; she couldn't imagine them falling that easily. Still…she wished with all her heart that they were alive and well.

Looking cautiously around again, Polka decided that standing in one place would get her nowhere, and so she forced her sore legs to move. They were slow, but moved none the less.

--

"HAHA did you hear her today!? _RATS! Next time I'll poison the bread! _That was priceless!"

"Um…Retto, that doesn't sound like it would be a good thing though…"

"Oh come on Beat, I don't think she would even dare to go _that_ far."

Two boys were talking rather loudly while walking down the weathered path of Agogo forest, eating the leftovers of the bread haul they had stolen earlier that morning. They had already ventured into the sewer and shared the loot with all of the children. Soon after, they had decided to go for a walk, although never straying too far from the city of _Ritardando._

"I bet," the smaller of the boys went on after a bite of bread, "I can get some great photographs out here!" He seemed excited even though the older of the two rolled his eyes. "Those useless things? When are you gonna give that a rest?"

He didn't see Beat lower his head slightly, feelings hurt by the comment.

Despite this, they continued along, until a low rumble overhead caught their attention. Dark clouds seemed to be building. The smaller boy looked up, "Maybe we should turn back now, before it starts raining…Retto, what do you think?"

'Retto' thought, looking up towards the sky while chewing on his now staling bread. After swallowing, he finally spoke, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Another clap of thunder, a bit louder this time, caused the boy named Beat to look up at the sky, holding out his hands as the first drops fell. Retto gnawed on his stale bread until his tired teeth gave up and he threw it down. "Let's head back."

The wind was picking up as they turned back, and the rain was getting slightly heavier. It was a little while later that Beat's head quirked up, staring off in a distant direction. Retto didn't pay much attention to him until he took off running, causing him to look after him. "Beat!? Where are you going!?"

"I saw something!" He only yelled back as he continued to run.

This time, Retto was forced to go after him a bit seeing as he wasn't coming back, as it continued to rain harder. 'I swear, if he gets sick because of this…' "Beat! Come on, you can take photos another time, right now we have to go home!"

No response, as apparently Beat had disappeared behind a tree, off the path. "Damnit." He couldn't help but let slip out. He looked up to the sky, the rain somewhat shielded by the closely grown trees to the point where there were only big drops here and there. He turned his head downward to stare ahead; no Beat. What on earth did he go chasing after anyway? 'I swear those pictures are going to get him killed one day.'

Still, he continued his search, walking into the direction Beat had run off to, which was unfortunately deeper into the forest. He didn't see any sign of him, but after a bit of walking he heard something that sounded specifically like a twig snapping.

Looking around, there was no one in site. He rolled his eyes. 'Bad timing to be playing games Beat…'

Slowly, he stepped forward towards a tree where he had heard the noise, straining his neck to peak around it. "Beat, I swear, at a time like thi—"He didn't get to finish that remark when a large stick smacked him square in the jaw.

--

The boy yelped, stumbling back and holding his chin.

At once, the stick was dropped to the ground, landing with a thud against the mud. Polka's mind was spinning. 'What to do, what to do…' until finally, she made a run for it. She didn't know who this person was, but wasn't interested in finding out, especially after what she just did to him!

Unfortunately, she didn't get far. "HEY!" Suddenly, she felt a grip of warm skin on her arm that was pulling her back. "What was that about!?"

She hadn't meant to. She had been wandering through these woods all morning, avoiding any main paths she came across. She was thankful that she was avoiding the monsters that lurked around, but had no sense of direction as of where she was going. Out of desperation, exhaustion, and hunger, she decided to follow two people at a distance to see if that would lead her to a nearby town.

But…Polka guessed her luck of going unnoticed had run out now, as she had gotten too close to the path. After the boy caught a glimpse of her, and had run after her, she panicked. And just then, this boy here, he had gotten too close, causing her to take any means necessary.

"Hello?" She snapped back up to attention to stare at the boy with silver hair, who still had a tight grip on her arm. His chin was turning red now, and he rubbed it again. She bit her lip; this wouldn't be good.

"I…I'm sorry!" She held her head down. "I panicked!"

"You…what?" What on earth was this girl talking about?

He looked her over now with pure curiosity. What was a girl like this doing hiding in the woods? Furthermore, she looked terrified, as well as soaking wet…her clothes and hair was dirty too.

"Are…you lost?"

Her eyes seemed to light up if only for a second. "Uh….yes…" She seemed almost ashamed of admitting it, which caused him to give her a stranger look.

They were suddenly both snapped back to reality as a loud rumble of thunder sounded overhead. Rain was continuing to beat down on them, and at this point, Retto didn't have any other choice. He let out a sigh before saying, "Come on…" He didn't ask her, he just led her along by her wrist.

To his surprise, she tugged back hard before they made it back to the path. "WAIT! Where are we going!?"

He stopped, looking back and raising an eyebrow at her. "_Ritardando_. It's where we live."

"A town?" She was still rooted to the spot.

Retto's strange thoughts about her were only increasing; did she really have no clue where she was? "Are you really okay? You hit your head or something?" Instinctively, he reached to brush a bit of hair out of her face, but she moved away while tugging her wrist from his grip. "I'm fine, and I can walk." Polka brushed past him to make her way to the path, but stopped just short of a few steps, hesitant, almost scared, of what was beyond the trees.

The boy passed her on the way to the path, but unlike her, not stopping. Looking back, he noticed she still hadn't moved. "Well?"

She took a breath. The rain didn't cease, and Polka almost wished it was flooding so that she could take a real plunge rather then the one she was taking right now.

--

A little ways down the path, the rain didn't let up, and the boy rubbed the back of his neck as if worried. It almost seemed that he was hesitant to ask at first, but then finally bit his lip. "You…you didn't see where my friend went did you?"

'Oh, he means that boy' she thought, but shook her head no.

He let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head as the raindrops spewed from his hair. "I can't believe I actually lost him. He was chasing after you right? Cause I wouldn't think he'd purposely chase a monster."

Polka wasn't sure how to respond, so she just nodded her head yes while feeling a little guilty; If not for her, this wouldn't have happened.

"If anything, I would assume that he would go back home if he couldn't find me. In this rain, I doubt he would stay out here too long."

She could hear the desperation in his voice as they slowly headed towards the town he had mentioned earlier. Polka wasn't sure if it was a great idea to go back without the boy, but it suddenly didn't matter when they made their way down the winding path. According to the silver haired boy, they were almost to the town of _Ritardando._

That was when they found him.

"Beat!!" The boy ran forward to the little boy lying on the ground as Polka kept her distance. Blood stained his clothes and his weapon was tossed a few feet away from him. If he was breathing, she could barely tell it.

"Beat!" 'Retto continued to gently shake him, and the boy stirred just a little bit. Polka released the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, and stepped closer to the two boys on the ground. The smaller boys' eyes looked straight up, blank, not seeing her. She wondered for a moment of how he would feel if he realized that she was there with them, the same person that had caused him to run off in the first place.

Her thoughts were cut short when the older boy let out a sound of disgust. "I forgot, we ran out, I can't heal you here." He had been searching his pockets but produced nothing. Trying again for something he might've missed, it confirmed that they were empty. He looked over the boy again. "We're close to town now; I think you'll be ok. We just have to get you back home." Wasting no time, he went to pick up his small body, but a sound made him stop.

Polka too leaned forward to better hear his gurgled sounding voice in the rain. "A man…"

'A man…?'

"…said he was… bored…"

The words were a struggle but Polka took them in. While the other boy was confused, everything cleared in her mind. 'Wasn't a monster, only a man; A man who was bored.' Only one person floated in her mind, a man she knew well. A man with silver hair and a monocle.

A man that could very well still be around.

The panic showed on her face but the boy took little notice. "Did you hear me?" Polka snapped back to attention only to hear him repeat "Can you pick up his weapon?"

Nodding frantically, she rushed to get it as he took off with the boy in his arms. As she followed him, gripping the weapon, she couldn't help but look all around her for any glimpse of movement. Any glimpse of a person.

Unfortunately, he noticed. "Why are you so finicky all of a sudden?"

All she could do was stare back at him as they trudged through the puddles and mud, the rain slightly letting up. "I'm…I'm afraid of the man…" There was no reason to lie. The boy looked ahead and answered, "I wonder about that too. What kind of person does that…?"

Polka knew. And it scared her.

A moment of silence, but then Polka heard something under his breath, "Then again, you seem jumpy most of the time."

No doubt a reference to his bruised jaw, but she tested it anyway. "What?"

He turned back. "I just realized! You don't know my name yet. It's Allegretto."

Even she was surprised they haven't even introduced each other properly. Then again a stick to the jaw isn't a proper greeting. "My name is Polka." She bit her tongue right after. Did he know she was a princess?

Thankfully, he didn't show any sign of recognition. "Nice to meet you."

She then turned her attention to the boy in his arms who had drifted into a light sleep. "And his name is…Beat?"

Allegretto nodded. "Yes. I guess he'll be the happiest to see that you're here with us. I've never seen him run like that before." Just as Allegretto was speaking he looked up to see the gleaming lights off of the ocean. Polka marveled at the town living on the sea, a sight she had never seen before. The rain was only a drizzle now, and here and there the sky would light up with lightning.

The two of them started down the slope towards the city, leaving only footprints in the mud.

-

-

-

-

-

Well at least you-know-who didn't find her instead D:

Ok guys. Please be patient with me. I have mounds of homework and other things to do. I know people can be restless while waiting for updates and stuff, but give me a break D: This was just a fun side project. It's a miracle I'm still doing it at all.

So…here's hoping I can get the next chapter out, and I hope you guys enjoyed. Be sure to drop me a review to let me know if I should keep going or not :3


End file.
